Digimon Alpha Generation
by KaenKazui
Summary: 7 Jahre nach dem Ende von Digimon Tamers, erhält der 17jährige Yuki Denrei eine Email von einem geheimnisvollen Mädchen, welches die Macht hat Digimon in die reale Welt zu rufen... Doch es gibt noch immer Tamer und auch Denrei wird bald einer sein.
1. Wenn Träume erwachen

Episode 01: Die Welt mit anderen Augen sehen

**Episode 01: Die Welt mit anderen Augen sehen**

Es war bereits früher Abend, als Yuki Denrei von der Schule nach Hause kam. Er klingelte an der Tür des Appartements, in dem er mit seinem Vater zusammen wohnte, jedoch öffnete niemand.

Nachdem mehrmaliges Klingeln zu keinerlei Erfolg geführt hatte, seufzte er und kramte seinen Schlüssel aus der Schultasche, um so in die Wohnung zu gelangen. Dort fand er im Wohnzimmer, welches an die Küche angeschlossen war, ein Zettel von seinem Vater auf dem Tisch liegend.

_Den, tut mir leid. Es gab wieder __einen Notfall. Ich werde morgen früh zurückkommen. Im Kühlschrank ist Pizza._

Denrei seufzte. Sein Vater war Chefarzt auf der chirurgischen Abteilung im tokyoter Stadtkrankenhaus. Er hätte eigentlich erst am späten Abend zur Arbeit gemusst, aber er war immer in Bereitschaft und selten daheim.

Unter den zwei Zeilen war eine weitere gekrickelt, so als wäre sie seinem Vater plötzlich noch eingefallen:

_Schwänz die Abendschule bitte nicht wieder._

Mit den Schultern zuckend zerknüllte der Junge den Zettel und warf ihn auf dem Weg in den Küchenabschnitt des Raumes achtlos in den Papierkorb. Wieso sollte er zur Abendschule gehen, wenn es seinem Vater eigentlich sowieso egal war? Dieser wollte doch am Ende nur, dass sein Geld nicht umsonst war – und? Das war es sowieso. Als ob die Abendschule wirklich was bringen würde. Sie war nur langweilig.

So nahm er die Pizza aus dem Tiefkühlfach, machte den Ofen an und legte die Pizza auf das Blech in diesem, ehe er sich selbst auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machte. Dort entledigte er sich der Krawatte der blauen Schuluniform, die verriet, dass er auf die Shinjuku-Oberschule ging, und machte den Computer an. Während dieser hochfuhr, nahm er einen Packen Spielkarten aus der Schreibtischschublade und sah diese vor sich hin lächelnd an. Vielleicht bot sich heute noch die Gelegenheit zu einen Spiel.

Er strich eine Strähne seines für einen Jungen recht langen, rötlichen Haares aus dem Gesicht und konzentrierte sich die Karte auf die Seite schiebend, nun auf den Computer, der endlich hochgefahren war. Bis die Pizza fertig war, wollte er es zumindest geschafft haben, seine Emails und privaten Nachrichten nachgesehen zu haben. So schaute er erst einmal seine Email nach, dort gab es jedoch nichts besonderes, außer einige Werbe Mails und die Benachrichtigung, dass am folgenden Montag ein neuer Booster des Kartenspiels, des Digimon Card Games' Alpha heraus kam. Immerhin etwas…

Das war eine Sache, die Denreis Vater an ihm verhasste: Er sammelte immer noch Karten, schaute Animes und gab sein ganzes Taschengeld für kaum was anderes, als eben die Karten und Videospiele aus, zumal er es zumindest lieber gesehen hätte, würde Denrei welche, der in seinen Augen eher erwachsenen Animes schauen und nicht Digimon und wie die Serien seines Sohnes auch immer hießen.

Nun loggte sich Denrei in einer Community ein, welche sich mit den Kartenspielen, die er wirklich liebte, befasste. Eigentlich war die Community, die noch nicht sehr alt war, dazu gegründet worden, um sich einfach über die Spiele auszutauschen und Karten zu vermarkten, doch es hatte sich nun vielmehr zu einer Kontaktbörse von Spielern entwickelt, welche auch Turniere ähnliches organisierte. In zwei Wochen wäre wieder ein solches Turnier in Tokyo stattfinden.

Auf der Community Seite hatte er Nachrichten erhalten, gleich sechs. Vier davon waren von Onlinefreunden von ihm, welche er allerdings mittlerweile auch privat kannte, zwei waren Systemnachrichten. Eine über das besagte Turnier, die andere darüber, dass in der Digimongruppe ein neuer Thread eröffnet wurde – darum konnte er sich später kümmern.

Er beantwortete schnell die Nachrichten seiner Freunde, ehe es schon an der Zeit war, die Pizza aus dem Ofen zu holen. Also begab er sich zurück in die Küche, wo es bereits nach der fertigen Pizza roch, und setzte sich dann, nachdem er die Pizza auf einen Teller verfrachtet hatte, ins eigentliche Wohnzimmer auf die Couch um Anime zu schauen. Es lief zwar nichts, was ihn wirklich interessiert hätte, aber besser als irgendwelche Soaps.

Ja, es wurde Zeit für eine neue Digimon Staffel, dachte er sich.

Nachdem die Pizza verspeist war und er wieder in seinem Zimmer war, sah er das noch eine neue Nachricht in der Card Game Community eingegangen war, was merkwürdig war, da besagte Freunde eigentlich heute fast alle arbeiten oder auf der Abendschule waren. Abendschule, an einem Freitagabend – er verstand nicht, wieso man nicht alles versuchte um das zu umgehen.

Er öffnete die Nachricht. Eine weitere Systemmitteilung, doch diese sagte ihm, dass eine Herausforderung für ihn eingegangen war. Das wunderte ihn zwar, jedoch klickte er auf den Link zur eigentlichen Herausforderung. Den User Debug, von dem die Nachricht stammte, kannte er nicht und er hatte kaum Daten über sich im Profil angegeben.

_Ich habe gehört, dass du gut spielst. Lass uns uns heute Abend um Acht an der Spielhalle bei Shibuya treffen. Ich erwarte, dass du die Einladung annimmst._

Nun, freundlich war die Nachricht, die mit der Herausforderung zusammen verschickt wurden war nicht. Auch die Spielhalle bei Shibuya: Da gab es viele, wenngleich Denrei ahnte welche gemeint war, da nicht alle gleich groß waren und auch nicht alle Cardass Terminals hatten. Also: Was sollte es? Viel konnte nicht passieren, wenngleich ihm sein Vater verboten hatte, abends zur Shibuya zu gehen. Das Viertel hatte schon lange keinen guten Ruf mehr. Aber sein Vater wollte auch, dass er zur Abendschule ging – deswegen tat er es noch lange nicht!

Um Acht Uhr… Denrei sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor sieben und er würde in die Rushhour in den Zügen geraten. Er sollte sich beeilen, wenn er dort wirklich erscheinen wollte.

Schnell zog er die Schuluniform aus und kramte sein Kostüm aus seinem Kleiderschrank hervor. Ja, natürlich empfand sein Vater auch Cosplay als kindisch und grade für einen Jungen unangebracht. Dafür wurde er hier in Tokyo zumindest in Shibuya nicht einmal schräg angesehen, wenn er es trug. Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen, aber es hielt sich in Grenzen.

Das Cosplay, welches er immer zu Spielen oder Turnieren trug, bestand aus einem schwarzen T-Shirt, mit einem kaum lesbaren silbernen Schriftzug über der Brust, über das er eine blaue Reisverschlussweste, mit mehreren Taschen trug. Dazu trug er eine dreiviertellange Jeans, an deren Gürtel er die Schutzschachtel aus Leder für die Karten befestigte. Dunkle Turnschuhe angezogen und das Kostüm war komplett – zumindest fast. Es fehlte noch ein wichtiges Detail: Die Fliegerbrille. Wozu hatte man denn sonst längere Haare, die man mit Gel noch hochstylen konnte? Mit der Fliegerbrille war der Googleboy perfekt.

Denrei warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, dann schaute er auf die Uhr: Viertel nach sieben. Hoffentlich war der Zug nicht all zu voll.

Denrei war erleichtert, als der Zug um zehn vor acht an der Shibuya-Station einfuhr. Die ersten drei Züge hatte er nicht nehmen können – da hätte nicht mal mehr eine Maus herein gepasst. Aber er hatte es trotzdem geschafft, dem Zwei-Minuten-Fahrplan war dank.

Nun sah er sich um, während an ihm vorbei die Leute, fast alle in Anzug oder Kostüm mit Taschen in den Händen, aus dem oder in das Bahnhofsgebäude strömten. Sie alle waren hektisch, wie die ganze Stadt.

Obwohl Denrei noch zwei Straßen weit zu laufen hatte, beeilte er sich nicht. Er hatte keine Lust sich durch die Menschenmassen zu drängen und ließ sich einfach treiben, bis er in der kurzen Allee vor der Station stand und er die Hundestatue erblickte. Nachdem er den Schatten der Bäume verlassen hatte, ging er über die Ampel und bog Links ab. Rechts von ihm kam das Sunshine-Einkaufszentrum in Sicht und erinnerte ihn daran, dass er am nächsten Tag dort vielleicht mal wieder vorbei schauen sollte, um neue Mangas zu kaufen. Immerhin kam dieses Wochenende die neue Ausgabe der Shonen-Jump heraus.

Schließlich jedoch ermahnte er sich zur Eile, da ein Blick auf sein Handy ihm sagte, dass es noch zwei Minuten bis Acht waren. Also beschleunigte er seinen Schritt. Hinter dem Gebäudekomplex des Einkaufszentrums musste er noch einmal die Straße überqueren, ehe er nun rechts abbog. Die Straße, auf der er nun lief, war nicht besonders breit und rechts und links ragten die Betonhäuser in den Himmel. Er kam an einem Casino und einem Restaurant vorbei, ehe er, zwei Blöcke weiter, erneut rechts abbog und vor seinem Ziel stand. Einer weiteren, größeren Spielhalle, vor dem ein Fotoautomat stand. Denrei nahm an, dass diese Halle gemeint war, sie hatte immerhin gleich vier Digimon Cardass Terminals.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Vier nach Acht. War sein Herausforderer in die Halle gegangen, war er noch nicht da oder war er so ungeduldig, dass er bereits abgehauen war? Denrei sah sich suchend um und begann auf den Eingang der Spielhalle zuzugehen, als auf einmal eine kühle Mädchenstimme hinter ihm erklang.

„Du bist spät dran, Den", sagte sie.

Er fuhr herum. Den war der Name, unter dem er in der Community angemeldet war und mit dem ihn auch seine Freunde und sein Vater riefen. War das sein Herausforderer?

Er brauchte ein bisschen, ehe er sie sah, dabei stand sie genau hinter ihm an die Mauer gelehnt. Es war ein Mädchen, etwa zwischen zwölf und vierzehn Jahren mit kurzen braunen Haaren und eher europäischen Aussehen, weshalb sie ihm eigentlich hätte auffallen sollen. Zu beiden Seiten des Kopfes hingen geflochtene Zöpfe, die ihr bis zum Kinn reichten und somit viel länger waren, als der Rest ihrer Haare, hinunter und unter ihr linkes Auge hatte sie mit schwarzer Farbe eine Träne gemalt. Sie trug ein weißes T-Shirt mit einer dunklen Jeansjacke und einen sehr kurzen schwarzen Rock.

„Tut mir leid", stammelte Denrei, nachdem er sie musternd angestarrt hatte und nun sein Blick den ihren streifte. Ein Schaudern rann über seinen Rücken. Das Mädchen hatte etwas Beängstigendes an sich.

„Ich dachte schon du kommst nicht", meinte sie grinsend.

„Natürlich komme ich", erwiderte er leicht gereizt.

„Dann nimmst du meine Herausforderung an?", fragte sie.

Ihre herablassende Art ließ die Wut in Denrei aufsteigen. „Was denkst du denn?", fragte er und sah sie wütend an.

Sie kicherte nur. „Dann komm mit", meinte sie und wandte sich der Gasse zu, um diese weiter hinunter zu gehen.

„Was?", murmelte er verwirrt. Er hatte angenommen, dass sie in der Spielhalle spielen würde, da diese auch für Jugendliche offen stand. Deshalb war er doch sehr verwirrt, als sie die dunkle Gasse weiter verfolgte. „Warte!" Er rannte ihr hinterher.

So liefen sie eine ganze Weile nebeneinander her und schwiegen. Hinter der Gasse bog sie in eine weitere ein, immerweiter von dem pulsierenden Zentrum, welches um die Bahnstation lag, fort. Denrei wusste nicht wirklich, wo sie hinliefen, meinte aber, dass sie nach Norden liefen, was ihn jedoch nicht weiter brachte.

„Gibt es eigentlich eine Karte, in deren Hand du dein Leben legen würdest?", fragte das Mädchen mit dem Nickname Debug auf einmal.

Er sah sie noch verwirrter als vorher an. „Was?"

„Gibt es eine Karte, der du vertraust?", formulierte sie ihre Frage um, doch Denrei verstand noch immer nicht.

„Wieso sollte ich einer Karte vertrauen?", fragte er. „Ich meine…", er rang um Worte. „Es ist eine Karte."

Sie schwieg kurz und sah dann mit ihren kalten Augen zu ihm auf. „Dann frage ich mich, wie du so gut geworden bist", meinte sie und schwieg wieder.

Er zuckte nur die Schultern. Das Mädchen konnte einem wirklich Angst machen.

Still trotteten sie nebeneinander her, bis sie in einer Sackgasse ankamen und dort zum stehen bleiben gezwungen waren. Es standen ein paar Mülltonnen herum und eine Katze rannte fort, als sie näher kamen.

„Na toll", murmelte Denrei entnervt. Mittlerweile dämmerte es bereits. Sie waren mindestens eine halbe Stunde herum geirrt. „Ich dachte du wolltest mich herausfordern? Wieso laufen wir dann durch die Gegend?" Langsam reichte es ihm.

Das Mädchen kicherte nur. „Wieso sollte ich gegen dich spielen, wo du doch das Spiel noch gar nicht verstanden hast?", fragte sie und grinste ihn ohne wirklich Belustigung zu zeigen. Es war einfach eine Geste der Überheblichkeit.

„Aber…", begann Denrei und schluckte einen ganzen Schwall Beschimpfungen hinunter.

„Gibt es eine Karte, der du dein Leben anvertrauen würdest?", fragte sie auf einmal wieder.

„Was soll der Scheiß?" Nun war er wirklich sauer. Er hasste überhebliche Menschen und er hasste es verarscht zu werden. „Weißt du was?", rief er und machte Anstalten an ihr vorbei zu gehen. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Göre!"

„Du bist wirklich ganz schön unfreundlich, Bürschchen", erwiderte sie, wurde jedoch ignoriert. „Weißt du", begann sie dann. „Bei mir wäre es wahrscheinlich diese Karte."

Denrei drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie hielt eine Digimonkarte in der Hand, jedoch mit dem Deckblatt zu ihm.

„Obwohl es da natürlich auch noch andere gibt", meinte sie weiterhin kichernd.

„Was ist das für eine Karte?", fragte Denrei nun doch neugierig.

„Eine aus meinem Deck." Sie grinste.

„Das ist mir schon klar", murmelte er. „Ich meine, was ist das für ein Digimon?"

Sie antwortete nicht und er wollte sich zum Gehen wenden, als sie doch etwas erwiderte. „Ein Digimon, was sicher Spaß mit dir haben wird, kleiner Junge", meinte sie und drehte die Karte um.

Denrei wurde zurück geworfen, als auf einmal eine Lichtsäule um das Mädchen herum erschien und eine Windböe auf ihn zurauschte. Dann bildete sich ein Schatten über ihr welcher auf einmal eine Gestalt annahm.

Er glaube seinen Augen nicht. Konnte das sein? Das war ein Digimon.

„Viel Spaß", meinte das Mädchen, wandte sich ab und war verschwunden.

„Aber", begann Denrei, doch da stürzte sich auf einmal das Digimon auf ihn. Nur langsam verstand er, dass es ihn angriff und schaffte es nur knapp sich zur Seite zu rollen. „Was soll das?", rief er verwirrt und verängstigt und sah das Digimon, Karatenmon, an. „Aber wieso? Wie ist das möglich?"

Karatenmon, immerhin ein Perfect Digimon, flog empor und winkelte die Flügel an, so dass Denrei ahnte, was als nächstes kommen würde.

Grade noch rechtzeitig ging er hinter einer Mülltonne in Deckung ehe ein Sturm aus schwarzen Federn auf ihn zukam. Jedoch hielt die Mülltonne nicht alles von ihm ab und so schnitten einige der Federn seinen linken Arm auf.

Nun bekam er es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun. Was geschah hier nur? War das alles nur ein Alptraum? War er mal wieder beim Fernsehen eingeschlafen? Er hoffte es und vor allem hoffte er, dass er aufwachen würde, denn nun kam das Digimon mit gezogenem Schwert auf ihn zugeflogen.

„Verdammt", rief er und sprang zur Seite, wobei ihn das Schwert jedoch am Rücken traf und seiner Weste einen langen Schlitz hinzufügte.

Denrei landete bäuchlings auf dem Boden und schürfte sich in dem vergeblichen Versuch seinen Sturz auf zu fangen, die Hände auf. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen, dabei sollte ein Junge mit siebzehn Jahren doch nicht mehr weinen. Aber er hatte Angst. Er zitterte. Kabelnd versuchte er vor dem Digimon zu fliehen, rechnete sich jedoch keine wirkliche Chance aus. Er würde sterben, wenn das kein Traum war. Was sollte er denn gegen so ein starkes Digimon tun? Selbst wenn er auf die Beine käme und laufen würde, es wäre schneller als er. Er hätte keine Chance.

„Verdammt", murmelte er und legte die Hand auf die Tasche mit den Karten. Wieso hatte er die Herausforderung denn nur angenommen? Aber er hatte es ja nicht ahnen können… Und wenn er dem Mädchen geantwortet hätte? Er richtete sich auf, schaffte es aber wieder grade nur so auf die Seite zu rollen, als das Monster wieder mit dem Schwert angriff. Irgendwie kam er auf die Beine und entkam den folgenden Schwertschlägen irgendwie, bis er auf einmal mit dem Rücken zu der Mauer, die die Sackgasse bildete stand. Wieso war so ein Idiot und in die Richtung ausgewichen? Die Antwort war, weil Karatenmon ihn in diese Richtung getrieben hatte. Jetzt saß er in der Falle.

Wieder langte seine Hand zu den Karten und er schaffte es irgendwie aus der Tasche zu ziehen. Es war, als wären sie von selbst in die Hand gewandert. Was für ein Blödsinn!

Wieder winkelte es die Flügel an, um seine letzte Attacke auf den Jungen zu richten. Shougeki Ha – Ballistic Feathers. Dieses Mal würde er nicht schnell genug in Deckung gehen können.

Schwarze, spitze Federn schossen auf ihn zu, würden ihr aufspießen. Es war ein reiner Reflex, der Reflex das Gesicht zu schützen, mit dem Denrei reagierte. Er hob die Arme über den Kopf und schloss die Augen, den Schmerz erwartend. Doch nichts geschah. Wieso dauerte das so lange?

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und sah blinzelnd zu dem Digimon. Es schwebte immer noch in der Luft, aber da waren keine schwarzen Federn mehr, die auf ihn zukamen. Nur ein paar wirbelten noch langsam und ziellos durch die Luft. Der Rest lag vor ihm auf dem Boden, mindestens dreißig Zentimeter von ihm entfernt.

Wie konnte das sein?

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er immer noch die Karten in der Hand hielt. Hatten sie etwa… Nein, das war unmöglich! Es war absoluter Schwachsinn.

Wieder dachte er an die Frage des Mädchens. Es gab eigentlich keine Karte, der er wirklich vertraute, es war nur ein Spiel. Wenn vertraute er auf das Deck als ganzes und auf sein können. Und trotzdem… Es gab eine Karte, die ihm schon zwei Mal zum Sieg auf einem Turnier verholfen hatte und ihm einige Male aus der Patsche geholfen hatte. Nun, es war eigentlich keine einzelne Karte, sondern ein Digimon mit seiner gesamten Evoline.

„Dracomon", murmelte Denrei gedankenverloren. Da leuchteten die Karten in seiner Hand auf und eine kam aus ihnen hervor und legte sich in seine andere Hand. Es war tatsächlich das kleine grünliche Drachendigimon.

Es war einfach verrückt. Es war als wären seine Karten auf einmal zum Leben erwacht. Es war wie in einem Traum – ein beängstigender und zugleich schöner Traum. Und in einem Traum wüsste er jetzt genau was er tun würde.

Denrei nahm die Karte und hob sie hoch. „Dracomon!", rief er und hielt sie vor sich.

Blendendes Licht erstrahlte, während er merkte wie sich die Karte in seiner Hand auflöste. Als nächste erklang eine merkwürdige, schräge Stimme.

„G Shurunen!"

Karatenmon, welches nicht minder verwirrt zu sein schien, als Denrei, war so überrascht, dass es, trotz seiner Geschwindigkeit, nicht schaffte, der Attacke auszuweichen, wenngleich sie es nur ein wenig zurück warf.

Es war wirklich wie in einem Traum.

Denrei starrte auf den Drachen, der zu seinen Füßen auf dem Boden stand und mit Kämpferblick zu seinem Gegner hoch sah, welcher auf das Grüne Digimon zurück starrte.

Dabei war Dracomon doch viel kleiner und vor allem ein Child Digimon.

„Dracomon?", hauchte Denrei unsicher und sah misstrauisch auf das Wesen, welches ihm etwa bis zum Bauch ging und wollte die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, doch dieses sah ihn nur aus den Augenwinkeln an.

„Jetzt nicht", knurrte es und blickte wieder starr zu Karatenmon.

Auch der Junge sah nun wieder zu diesem auf. Hatten sie eine Chance? Zwar hatte Dracomon ihn geschützt, aber es war am Ende nur ein Child und konnte gegen ein Perfect nicht viel anrichten.

Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, löste sich das Standbild auf und beide Digimon starteten eine Attacke. „Baby Breath!", rief Dracomon als Karatenmon wieder Federn auf die beiden niederprasseln ließ. Zwar hielt der Dampfstrahl die Federn zurück, doch Denrei ahnte, dass es nicht ewig so sein würde. Musste er Dracomon nicht irgendwie helfen? Aber wie?

„Dracomon", flüsterte er, als auf einmal eine Kugel, eine Kugel aus Licht aus dem Himmel herunterfiel und auf Höhe seiner Brust stehen blieb. Fast wie in der ersten Staffel, dachte er und griff nach der Kugel. Langsam verschwand das Licht und ließ ein kleines, weißes Gerät – einem Handy nicht unähnlich – in seiner Hand zurück. „Ein Digivice?", flüsterte Denrei ungläubig? Das Gerät hatte eine fast rechteckige Form, wurde nach unten jedoch runder und hatte dort eine Art rötliche Halterung. In der Mitte war ein Bildschirm, neben dem zwei Knöpfe waren. Ein weiterer war darunter. Das war ganz sicher ein Digivice!

Aber was sollte er jetzt damit tun? Er wandte das Gerät in der Hand. Da war ein merkwürdiges schwarzes Ding an der Rückseite – nicht besonders groß, aber Denrei wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, oder wozu es gut sein sollte.

Die Federn kamen immer näher an Dracomon und damit auch an ihn heran. Er musste irgendwas tun. Aber was?

Erneut begann er zu zittern.

Eine Kommandokarte. Bei einem Kartenspiel würde er jetzt eine Kommandokarte spielen. Aber es war kein Kartenspiel. Es war die Realität! Und doch… Dracomon war doch auch aus einer Karte entstanden, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

Mit zitternden Fingern durchsuchte er sein Deck. Einige Karten fielen auf den Boden. Eine Kommandokarte, er brauchte eine Kommandokarte! Schließlich fand er eine und hielt sie in der Hand. Was sollte er jetzt damit tun? Sollte er sein Digivice benutzen, so wie ein V-Pet? Aber wie? Wie denn nur?

Seine Gedanken waren durch die Angst wie gelähmt. Wenn Dracomon den Kampf verlor würde er vielleicht sterben. Er fand sein Leben zwar nicht besonders toll, aber auf jeden Fall besser als den Tod und deshalb musste er etwas tun. Da viel ihm etwas ein – die Federn hatten Dracomon schon fast erreicht und es wurde merklich schwächer – es war vielleicht seine einzige Chance. Konnte es vielleicht sein, dass man mit dem schwarzen Ding an der Rückseite des Digivices Daten scannen konnte? Das Terminal erkannte die Karten ja auch!

Bitte, betete er in Gedanken. Lass es funktionieren.

Er zog das Digivice über das Deckblatt der Karte. Es war die Karte Full Attack. „Dracomon!", rief er wieder und da leuchtete das Digivice auf.

Der Dampfstrahl der aus dem Mund des Drachendigimons kam gewann an Intensität, fegte die Federn, gegen die er vorher noch gekämpft hatte, einfach zur Seite und traf Karatenmon, welches dieses Mal weiter zurück geschleudert wurde und auf dem Boden landete.

„Super!", jubelte Denrei, doch Dracomon knurrte.

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei."

Der Junge blickte zu dem humanoiden Digimon hinüber, welches leider viel schneller als erhofft wieder auf die Beine kam und sich wieder in die Luft erhob.

„G Shurunen!" Dracomon schickte einen ganzen Schwall Laserstrahlen auf seinen Gegner los, doch dieses Mal traf keiner. Mit nur einer Handbewegung fegte Karatenmon es zur Seite und wandte sich dann Denrei zu.

„Dracomon", murmelte dieser erschrocken, nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und rannte an dem feindlichen Digimon zu seinem Partner hinüber, welcher gegen die Wand geschlagen war und nun schwächlich zitternd am Boden lag.

„Dracomon", flüsterte er und klammerte sich an das Digimon. „Dracomon, bitte wach auf. Dracomon."

Es schien Karatenmon Genugtuung zu bereiten, sich quälend langsam den beiden zu zuwenden und seine Attacke vorzubereiten. Jetzt waren sie ihm wirklich ausgeliefert.

Es war auch ein zu schöner Traum, dachte Denrei, während er neben seinem Digimon kniete. Seinem Digimon… Wie oft hatte er sich schon gewünscht ein echtes Digimon zu treffen und mit ihm zu kämpfen? Wie oft hatte er von einem eigenen Digivice geträumt und sich ausgemalt, wie es wohl wäre die Digiwelt zu bereisen? Doch die Wirklichkeit sah, wie so oft, anders aus als der Traum. Ein Traum, der kurz wahr geworden war, um dann wieder zu verblassen und ihn noch verzweifelter als vorher zurück zu lassen.

„Dracomon!", rief er.

Da sauste auf einmal ein Schatten auf Karatenmon zu und warf es zu Boden. Was konnte das sein?

Denrei blinzelte. Es war ein weiteres Digimon, was da erschienen war. Ein schwarzes Drachendigimon, welches vom Körperbau fast menschlich war – Cyberdramon.

Dieses hielt den Gegner fest an den Boden gedrückt, als schien dieser ihm keinerlei Probleme zu bereiten. Dann hob es einen Arm, an dessen Beuge eine Klinge war, und rammte diese in Karatenmons Kopf. Zuerst geschah nichts, nur der Blick des Digimons wurde starr. Dann jedoch verschwand es auf einmal, löste sich in viele kleine Partikel auf, welche in den Himmel davon schwebten. Zurück in die Digiwelt?

Cyberdramon richtete sich auf und wandte sich dem Jungen zu, der sich daraufhin wieder verkrampfte. Wollte dieses Digimon ihn jetzt auch angreifen? Doch da wandte es sich schon wieder ab, breitete die Flügel aus und flog einfach davon.

Denrei sah ihm verwirrt nach. Zwar konnte er es kaum glauben, aber er lebte noch… Und Dracomon?

„Dracomon?", flüsterte er voller Hoffnung und schüttelte es leicht. „Dracomon, bitte!" Nun konnte er die Tränen, die er die ganze Zeit unterdrückt hatte nicht zurück halten. „Bitte, wach auf", schluchzte er, froh, dass ihn so niemand sah.

Da ging ein starkes Zittern durch den Körper des Digimons.

Denrei sah es erwartungsvoll an und es sah zurück. Es hatte die Augen geöffnet. „Dracomon!", rief er und drückte es fest an sich. „Dracomon."

Es gab ein Röcheln von sich. „Du… erwürgst mich", brachte er hervor.

Sofort ließ der Junge es los. „Tut mir leid", antworte er. „Bist du verletzt? Geht es dir gut?" Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Aufregung.

Dracomon richtete sich auf und musterte ihn. „Du bist ein Mensch", stellte es schließlich fest.

Der zuerst über diese für ihn doch recht seltsame Feststellung überraschte Denrei nickte. „Ja", antwortete er. „Ich bin Yuki Denrei." Er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, nicht wissend ob dieses etwas damit anzufangen wusste. Doch Dracomon ergriff die Hand mit seiner Kralle. „Dracomon", stellte es sich vor.

Denrei grinste. Als ob er das nicht wüsste.


	2. Zwei völlig verschiedene Welten

Episode 02: Verkehrte Wirklichkeit

**Episode 02: ****Zwei verschiedene Welten**

Ein junger Mann, um die zwanzig, stand in einem der oberen Stockwerke, des tokyoter Rathauses, welches sich in die Skyline Shinjukus eingliederte, und sah nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Der Flur, in dem er stand, war dunkel und ein ganzes Stück unter ihm, konnte er auf den brausenden Strom der Autolichter erkennen. Er seufzte und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Die Haare des Mannes waren kurz geschoren, nur am Nacken waren sie etwas länger und zu einem kurzen Pferdeschwanz gebunden.

Etwas schien ihn zu bedrücken. Er machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht.

Da halten Schritte im Gang wieder und ein Mädchen, fast eine junge Frau, mit langen offenen Haaren und in einem kurzen, recht engen Kleid, kam ihm entgegen und blieb ein paar Meter vor ihm stehen. „Wo bleibst du so lange? Wolltest du nicht schon gehen?", fragte sie ihn und ihr Gesicht nahm einen besorgten Ausdruck an.

„Hmm", machte der Mann etwas verstimmt und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was ist los?", fragte das Mädchen daraufhin und ging auf ihn zu. Sie schien keine Japanerin, zumindest keine vollblütige zu sein, da ihr Haar hell war und ihre Gesichtsform nicht unbedingt japanertypisch.

„Es gab wieder einen Angriff", erwiderte der Mann, während sein Blick wieder zum Fenster schweifte.

„Ich weiß, ich habe das Feld gesehen", antwortete die Frau. „Das ist der vierte in der gesamten Woche, oder?"

Er nickte nur und ging weiter, woraufhin sie neben ihm herlief.

„Was machst du überhaupt noch hier?", fragte er, als sie das Treppenhaus erreichten.

Sie seufzte. „Wir waren verabredet."

Daraufhin schwieg er eine Weile, wandte den Blick wieder ab. „Tut mir leid", meinte er und sah sie entschuldigend an, woraufhin sie nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wir können immer noch was essen gehen", erwiderte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Morgen ist Samstag. Wir haben noch Zeit."

„Gut." Mehr sagte er nicht.

Sie standen nun vor dem Aufzug und das Mädchen drückte den Knopf, um den Aufzug zu rufen. Schweigend warteten sie, bis endlich das Läuten ertönte und die Tür zum Aufzug sich öffnete. Sie gingen hinein.

„Da ist noch etwas", meinte auf einmal der Mann, als sich die Schiebetür hinter ihnen schloss und sie ins Erdgeschoss herunter fuhren.

Das Mädchen sah ihn überrascht und gleichzeitig fragend an.

„Der Junge, der heute Abend angegriffen wurde", murmelte er. „Er hatte ein Digimon bei sich."

Derweil lungerte Denrei immer noch in Shibuya herum, beziehungsweise wartete darauf, dass die breiten Menschenmassen verschwinden würden, da er Angst hatte mit seinen Verletzungen und vor allem mit Dracomon aufzufallen. Zwar glaubte er nicht, dass es an sich schlimm wäre, würden die Menschen von der Existenz der Monster erfahren, doch ahnte er, dass ein so unbeholfenes Auftreten nachts in Shibuya eine Panik auslösen könnte. Vielleicht könnten sie sich am Mitake Park verstecken. Wenn er sich nicht irrte, mussten sie irgendwo in der Nähe sein.

„Ich habe Hunger", ließ Dracomon, welches mit hängendem Kopf neben ihm hertrottete, auf einmal verlauten.

Denrei seufzte. Auch sein Magen knurrte. Es war mittlerweile immerhin schon kurz nach elf und die Nacht war herein gebrochen. „Ich auch", meinte er schließlich und blieb stehen. „Aber wir können jetzt nichts zu essen holen."

„Warum nicht?", maulte sein Partner nun und blieb ebenfalls stehen.

„Weil es bei uns nicht normal ist", begann der Junge und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Wie sollte er das einem Digimon erklären, von dem er nicht mal wirklich wusste, wie es entstanden war? „Die meisten Menschen kennen keine Digimon." Er wusste, dass das falsch ausgedrückt war. „Und sie hätten wahrscheinlich Angst vor dir." Damit beugte er sich zu ihm runter und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Angst vor mir?", fragte es nun ungläubig und sah zurück.

„Ja", erwiderte Denrei.

„Aber wieso denn?" Dracomon schien nun ernsthaft verwirrt und sah mehrmals an sich herunter, musterte seine kurzen Ärmchen.

„Weil du…" Wieder war er in Verlegenheit und rang um die rechten Worte. „Weil Menschen nur Menschen gewöhnt sind und vor vielem anderen Angst haben."

Das Digimon schwieg und schien nachzudenken. An ihnen huschte eine Katze mit irgendwelchen Essensresten im Maul vorbei. „Auch vor der?", fragte es auf einmal der Katze nachzeigend.

Denrei lachte. „Nein, vor der nicht. Katzen sind für die Menschen auch normal. Genauso wie Hunde oder Pferde oder…"

„Wieso denn keine Digimon?", fragte der kleine Drache nun.

„Weil es davon hier weniger gibt…" Er grinste verlegen. „Außerdem können Katzen oder Hunde den Menschen wahrscheinlich nicht so viel Schaden zufügen wie ein Digimon."

Dracomon schwieg. „Das versteh ich nicht."

Daraufhin lachte Denrei und tätschelte den Kopf des Digimons. „Das wirst du schon noch, wenn du erst mal eine Weile hier bist."

„Wie lange wird das sein?", fragte es.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er. ‚Aber ich hoffe sehr lange', dachte er und lächelte schwach.

„Und wann gibt es essen?"

„Später", erwiderte er nur und lächelte es noch einmal an, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete und weiterging.

„Ich hab aber jetzt Hunger", nörgelte der Drache weiter.

„Da kann ich nichts machen."

„Das ist gemein." Dracomons Stimme klang wie die eines kleinen Kindes.

„Im Moment kann ich nichts machen", wiederholte Denrei nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. „In ein oder zwei Stunden können wir zu mir nach Hause, da kann ich dir etwas zu essen machen, okay?"

Daraufhin blieb das Digimon stehen. „Das ist zu spät!", rief es und wandte ihm den Rücken zu. „Dann besorge ich mir eben selbst etwas." Mit diesen Worten watschelte es los, mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Denrei ihm gar nicht zugetraut hatte.

Er brauchte etwas, bis er schaltete. Wahrscheinlich war er einfach zu erschöpft, um klar zu denken. „Warte!", rief er dann auf einmal, doch Dracomon war bereits hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden. „Mist", fluchte er und setzte dem Digimon nach. Was würde geschehen, wenn es auf irgendwelche Menschen treffen würde? Das dürfte nicht passieren, sonst würde es am Ende noch von der Polizei oder dem Militär gefangen genommen. „Dracomon!" Er bog um die Ecke, hinter der es verschwunden war, doch auch in der Gasse, in der er nun stand, war es nicht zu sehen.

Er wandte sich um. Es konnte nicht einfach verschwunden sein, oder? Eigentlich war es ja auch einfach so erschienen… Aber das konnte nicht sein! Es durfte nicht sein!

„Dracomon!", rief Denrei und rannte weiter. „Dracomon!" An der nächsten Ecke bog er rein intuitiv nach rechts ab, in Richtung der Hauptstraße und des belebten Teils des westlichen Stadtteils Tokyos. Er kam wieder an eine befahrene Straße. Nach links und nach rechts schauend überlegte er, wo er nun lang laufen sollte. Vielleicht was Dracomon ja auch ganz woanders. „Verdammt", murmelte er, fluchte schon wieder. „DRACOMON!"

Bisher hatte er die Leute an der Straße nicht beachtet, doch nun sahen sie ihn doch mit einem sehr merkwürdigen Blick an, so als wäre er verrückt. Kein Wunder, so wie er aussah. Weiter vorne an der Straße blieben auf einmal Autos stehen und hupten. Dann erklang ein Schrei.

Denrei wandte sich um. Konnte es sein? Schnell rannte er dorthin, die Angst im Bauch. Zwei junge Frauen standen dort an der Straße und starrten geschockt auf diese. Die Autos standen dort, hupten, ein Autofahrer rief was, doch bisher konnte Denrei nicht erkennen, was dort auf der Straße war.

Bitte, lass es Dracomon sein, betete er innerlich. Bitte, lass ihm nichts passiert sein.

Endlich erreichte er die Stelle und sah auf die Straße. „Dracomon", rief er und rannte ohne nachzudenken auf die Straße, kniete sich neben den kleinen Drachen. „Was machst du denn?"

„Ich hab Hunger", antwortete es nur trotzig, doch es zitterte. Hatte es sich gefürchtete?

„Was machst du da?", rief nun eine der Frauen zu Denrei. „Das Tier könnte gefährlich sein."

Oh verdammt, dachte er. Was sollte er denn jetzt sagen? Was, wenn die beiden die Polizei riefen? Das wäre nicht gut. Eine Ausrede, er brauchte eine Ausrede. „Das…", begann er, wurde aber von einem der Autofahrer unterbrochen, der ihn anschrie:

„Geht von der Straße, Kinder, man!"

Denrei richtete sich auf. „Tut mir leid", entschuldigte er sich und schob Dracomon vor sich von der Straße auf den Bürgersteig.

Der Autofahrer antwortete nichts, sondern fuhr einfach weiter.

„Sollten wir nicht besser die Polizei anrufen?", fragte die eine Frau die andere, als der siebzehnjährige mit dem Digimon vor ihnen stand.

„Nein!", rief er unüberlegt aus.

„Was?", erwiderte die andere Frau. „Es ist sicher gefährlich!"

Nun musste er sich wirklich etwas einfallen lassen. „Nein, es ist nicht gefährlich", meinte er. „Ich meine, das ist gar kein Tier, das… Wir sind Cosplayer", log er. „Oder habt ihr schon ein Tier gesehen, was sprechen kann?" Er stupste Dracomon an.

„Hö?", machte es und sah zu ihm auf.

Die Frauen lachten verlegen. „Ach so…", murmelten sie. „Aber, wieso ist er dann auf die Straße gelaufen?"

Schon wieder eine Frage. „Ah, er kann in dem Kostüm nicht besonders gut sehen und sich bewegen…"

„Was für ein Kostüm?", fragte Dracomon, doch Denrei warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu.

„Er ist wohl unter Schock", meinte er. „Und… Naja, das ist mein kleiner Bruder und er dürfte um diese Zeit eigentlich nicht mehr hier sein. Deswegen wäre es schlecht, wenn ihr die Polizei ruft, versteht ihr?"

Sie nickten. „Dann solltet ihr aber jetzt besser nach Hause gehen", meinte eine von ihnen. „Aber habt ihr gut hinbekommen, das Cosplay." Sie zwinkerte ihnen zu, ehe sie sich an ihre Freundin wandte. „Lass uns gehen."

„Tschüss", verabschiedete sich Denrei nun und ging in die andere Richtung.

„Bye bye", rief ihnen eine der beiden hinterher.

Denrei seufzte und blieb nach einer Weile stehen. „Oh man." Er bückte sich wieder zu Dracomon hinab. „Bitte, bitte, mach das nicht wieder", flüsterte er.

„Aber ich hab halt Hunger", erwiderte sein Digimon und klang so, als wollte es sich rechtfertigen.

„Dann komm", murmelte er. „Wir gehen zu mir nach Hause, aber eine Weile wirst du noch aushalten müssen." Mit der Hand strich er über Dracomons Kopf. „Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht."

Es sah ihn an. „Sorgen?"

„Ja, Sorgen", erwiderte er. „Dir hätte eine Menge passieren können."

„Was denn?"

„Ein Auto…" Doch Denrei unterbrach sich. „Ist jetzt egal. Aber mach das nicht noch mal."

Nun trotteten sie die Straße entlang in Richtung der Bahnstation. Die Leute sahen ihnen zwar nach, aber keiner sagte was. Zwar sah Denrei ziemlich zugerichtet aus, doch daran hätte sich auch so niemand gestört und auf Dracomon wollte entweder keiner achten oder sie erkannten es einfach als ein Cosplay, da er ja auch eines trug. Trotzdem überraschte Denrei die Problemlosigkeit mit der sie bis zur Station gelangten.

Als sie dort waren, löste er zwei Tickets und ging dann mit dem staunenden Dracomon im Gefolge in den Bahnhof hinein. Es war bei weitem nicht mehr so voll, wie am frühen Abend, jedoch herrschte immer noch ein leichtes Gedränge, aber das war ihm jetzt egal. Wo sie hier waren, wollte er einfach nach Hause.

Derweil staunte Dracomon über alles, über die Personenschranken, den gekachelten Boden, die Anzeigetafeln und auch über den Zug, als dieser einfuhr. Wer konnte es ihm verdenken? Die Welt war völlig neu für es.

Sie bekamen einen Sitzplatz, wofür Denrei dankbar war. Er war einfach nur müde. Er wollte nach Hause.

Beide, Denrei und Dracomon, trotteten nur noch, als sie am Appartementhaus ankamen, welches ebenfalls von dem Digimon genaustens betrachtet wurde. Auch während der Zugfahrt hatte es die ganze Zeit staunend aus dem Fenster gesehen, so dass Denrei schon Angst gehabt hatte, dass sie auffallen würden. Aber sie waren zu Hause angekommen, schlurften die Treppen hinauf und er schloss die Tür auf.

„Geht rein", forderte er Dracomon auf und es trottete an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung.

„Krieg ich jetzt zu Essen?", fragte es und versuchte leidend zu schauen.

„Moment", meinte Denrei, ging ebenfalls rein und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

„Hunger", grummelte das Digimon und ließ sich nun auf den Boden fallen. „Ich hab so lang schon nichts mehr gegessen."

Denrei lächelte und ging zum Schrank, indem sein Vater normaler Weise Brot und ähnliches lagerte. Zum Glück fand er noch Toast und im Kühlschrank noch etwas Wurst, mit der er ein paar Toastscheiben belegte. Damit ging er zu Dracomon, was direkt hinter der thekenartigen Abtrennung zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer saß. „Komm, wir können uns auf die Couch setzen."

Als das Digimon verwirrt schaute, zeigte er zur Erklärung auf das in der Mitte des Zimmers stehende Möbelstück, auf das sie sich wenig später setzten.

„Ich hoffe du magst Wurstbrote", meinte Denrei nun und hielt dem Digimon den Teller hin, auf den er die belegten Toast gelegt hatte, damit sich dieses eines nehmen könnte. Das versuchte Dracomon zuerst auch, doch als ihm daraufhin aufgrund seiner Ungeschicklichkeit die Wurst herunterfiel, nahm es einfach den ganzen Teller und kippte sich die Brote alle auf einmal in den Schlund. „Ich hab immer noch Hunger", stellte es dann fest.

Der Junge seufzte. Er hätte eigentlich wissen müssen, dass Digimon so viel essen. „Ich werde etwas beim Pizzaservice bestellen", sagte er und ging zum Telefon.

„Pizzaservice?", fragte Dracomon und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Die bringen Essen", erklärte Denrei und wählte die Nummer, die bereits unter den Schnellwahltasten gespeichert war. Als endlich jemand abhob bestellte er gleich zwei Familienpizzen – er würde es vom Geld seines Vaters bezahlen.

„Wo ist jetzt das Essen?" Dracomon sah erwartungsvoll zur Küche, was Denrei zum Lachen brachte.

„Das kommt noch, das kann nicht hergezaubert werden", lachte er und ging wieder zum Sofa. „Wir müssen ein bisschen warten, dann wird es vorbei gebracht."

Daraufhin seufzte der grüne Drache. „Die Menschenwelt ist merkwürdig."

„Mag sein", erwiderte der Junge nur Schultern zuckend. „Ich bin nichts anderes gewohnt, ich finde es nicht merkwürdig." Er schwieg und überlegte eine Weile ob er nicht den Fernseher anmachen sollte, doch da fiel ihm etwas ein. „Wie ist es denn in der Digiwelt?", fragte er und sah nun Dracomon neugierig an, doch dieses legte nur den Kopf zurück, so dass seine Schnauze gen Decke zeigte.

„Ich", begann es dann. „Ich weiß es nicht wirklich."

„Wie, du weißt es nicht wirklich?" Denrei war überrascht.

„Ich kann mich nicht wirklich daran erinnern", erwiderte es und schwieg. „Aber ich hab trotzdem noch Hunger."

„Wir müssen warten", wiederholte er nur. „Komm schon, du wirst so schnell nicht verhungern." Etwas Enttäuschung breitete sich in ihm aus, dass Dracomon ihm nichts über die Digiwelt erzählen konnte.

In dieser Nacht schlief Denrei seit langem wieder ruhig und vor allem auch lange genug – Dracomon zu seinen Füßen. Er hatte das Digivice auf den Nachtschrank gelegt. Die Nacht und auch der Abend vorher war lang gewesen und doch: Es war ein Traum wahr geworden und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit freute er sich auf den nächsten Morgen, der anders sein würde als die vergangenen Morgen.

Er träumte von der Digiwelt, er träumte von anderen Digimon, er träumte von Abenteuern, die er mit Dracomon zusammen erleben könnte. Von diesen Sachen hatte er schon vorher geträumt, doch nie zuvor waren diese Träume so greifbar, so realistisch gewesen.

Als er aufwachte, war es bereits kurz vor elf. Dracomon zu seinen Füßen lag auf der Seite und schnarchte nicht leise vor sich hin.

„Hey du", meinte er und stupste das Digimon mit dem Fuß an. Sein Schnarchen wurde kurz leiser, ehe es sich auf die Seite drehte und weiter machte.

„Hey!" Denrei trat ein bisschen fester zu.

„Ham", machte Dracomon im Schlaf und krallte sich auf einmal an dem Fuß des Jungens fest.

„Dracomon", murmelte er und versuchte ihm den Fuß zu entwinden, doch der griff der Krallen war fest. „Dracomon, bitte." Er zerrte an seinem Bein, bis ihm eine Idee kam. „Frühstück!", säuselte er.

Das Digimon blinzelte. „Hmm?" Noch immer hielt es den Fuß umklammert. „Essen?"

„Aufwachen", meinte Denrei.

„Hmm." Es rollte sich wieder zusammen.

„Hey, Dracomon, wach auf." Erneut schüttelte er es mit dem Fuß durch. „Sonst gibt es heute nichts zu Essen."

Die Drohung wirkte. Das Digimon schlug die Augen auf und sah sich um. „Aber ich hab doch Hunger."

„Dann steh auf."

Daraufhin grummelte Dracomon nur unmutig und richtete sich auf. Es sah sich verschlafen um, so als könnte es sich nicht mehr wirklich an Denreis Zimmer erinnern oder als fragte es sich, wo es überhaupt war. „Dann… Essen…", brachte es schließlich heraus.

„Warte, ich hole was", erwiderte Denrei, der in T-Shirt und Boxershorts geschlafen hatte, und streckte, nun wo Dracomon ihn losgelassen hatte, die Füße aus dem Bett. Er wartete, bis er sich halbwegs wach fühlte und stand auf. Er hatte schon fast sein Zimmer, das für japanische Verhältnisse recht groß war, durchquert, als er das Tapsen von Dracomons Füßen hinter sich vernahm.

„Ich komme mit", rief das Digimon aus, doch Denrei schüttelte den Kopf:

„Warte hier."

„Aber warum denn?" Dracomon verstand nicht.

Mal wieder seufzte Denrei. „Es kann sein, dass mein Vater wieder zu hause und noch auf ist", erklärte er.

„Dein Vater?", fragte das Digimon.

„Ja, mein Vater." Denreis Hand lag schon auf der Türklinke.

„Und der würde sich auch vor mir fürchten?" Es legte den Kopf schief.

„So in etwa", erwiderte er und öffnete die Tür. „Bleib bitte hier." Damit verließ er den Raum und ging als erstes auf die Toilette, die seinem Zimmer schräg gegenüber lag. Nachdem er auf dem Klo gewesen war und sich Hände und Gesicht gewaschen hatte, ging er den kleinen Flur, der die beiden Schlafzimmer, das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters und die Toilette mit dem Wohnzimmer verband, entlang in Richtung Küche. Im Wohnzimmer stand sein Vater an die Theke gelehnt und mit einem Becher Kaffee in der Hand den Blick auf den Fernseher gerichtet, in dem grade die die Nachrichten liefen.

Denreis Vater war Mitte vierzig und hatte kurzes dunkelbraunes Haar. Unter seinen dunklen Augen waren tiefe Furchen, die vom ständigen Schlafmangel her rührten. Allgemein sah er wie ein strenger Mann aus, wie jemand, der nicht viel lachte. Als sein Sohn in den Raum kam, warf er ihm nur einen kurzen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu, ehe er sich „Guten Morgen" murmelnd wieder dem Fernseher zuwandte, worauf sein Sohn jedoch nichts erwiderte.

In der Küche machte sich dieser daran Kakao in einer Karaffe zu mischen und ein paar Toasts in den Toaster zu schieben. Er kramte aus dem Schrank Marmelade und irgendeine noname Nussnougatcreme hervor. Bei ihnen gab es sowieso fast nur europäisches Essen – es war einfacher und schneller anzufertigen, jedenfalls, wenn man diese als Fertigprodukte kaufte.

Während der Toaster die Weißbrotscheiben röstete, schaute Denrei mit einem Glas grünen Tee in der Hand zum Fernseher. Von dem was letzte Nacht geschehen war, wurde zum Glück nichts berichtet. Im Moment lief grade ein Bericht über irgendwelche Friedensverhandlungen – langweilig, dachte sich Denrei. Schließlich kam wieder der Nachrichtensprecher ins Bild. Er begann grade etwas über ein Mädchen aus Tokyo, dass seit bereits vier Monate verschwunden war, zu berichten, als sich auf einmal sein Vater ihm zuwandte.

„Ich hoffe, du warst gestern Abend in der Schule", meinte er.

Denrei zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Kann dir doch egal sein", murmelte er.

„Kann es nicht, Denrei", erwiderte sein Vater mit erhobener Stimme.

„Wieso nicht?" Denrei begann nun die fertigen Toasts mit Marmelade und der Schokopaste zu bestreichen. „Weil du das Geld dafür bezahlst? Davon hast du doch genug."

„Weil mir deine Schulbildung am Herzen liegt. Du sollst einen guten Abschluss machen", antwortete sein Vater, woraufhin er nur wieder mit den Schultern zuckte und die Brote auf einen Teller.

„Oh ja, uns allen liegt ja die Schulbildung ja so am Herzen", meinte er. „Kein Wunder, dass Jungendliche abhauen."

„Denrei", begann sein Vater nun laut, doch dann beherrschte er sich. „Warst du nun auf der Abendschule?"

Er ging an ihm vorbei und versuchte den Teller auf einer Hand zu balancieren. „Nein."

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte sein Vater.

„Ich esse in meinem Zimmer", antwortete Denrei und verschwand auch schon im Flur. Zwar rief ihm sein Vater irgendwas nach, doch er ignorierte es.

Als er seine Zimmertür öffnete, stolperte er fast über Dracomon, welches direkt vor der Tür auf ihn wartete.

„Vorsicht", ermahnte Denrei es und quetschte sich an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer hinein.

„'Schuldigung", murmelte es, was den Jungen überraschte, doch er sagte nichts, sondern stellte den Teller und die Karaffe auf einen niedrigen Tisch, der in der Mitte des Zimmers stand.

„Essen", jubelte Dracomon, als er den Teller erblickte.

Bevor es wieder alle Brote verschlingen konnte, nahm Denrei sich ein einzelnes und aß es langsam, während das Digimon auf dieselbe Art wie am Abend zuvor „fraß". Es kippte sich auch die ganze Karaffe Kakao auf einmal hinab. „Gibt es noch mehr?", fragte es dann.

„Später", erwiderte Denrei. „Wir müssen warten, bis mein Vater zu Bett geht."

„Hmm…" Es schwieg kurz, dann nickte es. „In Ordnung."

Daraufhin lächelte er und fuhr seinen PC hoch, um wenigstens einmal am Tag die Emails nachzuschauen. Da ging Dracomon zu ihm hinüber.

„Du, Denrei", begann es mit einem fragenden Unterton.

„Hmm?" Er sah zu ihm hinüber.

„Was ist eigentlich ein Vater?", fragte es.

Denrei schwieg kurz. „Jemand, der sich eigentlich um einen kümmern sollte", murmelte er dann.

Es dämmerte bereits, während Denrei und Dracomon durch den Shinjuko Gyoen wanderten. Der Park war groß genug, um nicht sofort aufzufallen, wenn man darin herumlief, zumal es Teile gab, wo kaum jemand hinkam. Mittags hatte Denrei zwei große Tüten mit Burgern von McDonalds besorgt, während Dracomon ausnahmsweise geduldig gewartet und sich versteckt hatte.

Der Junge trug heute normale Anziehsachen. Ein helles T-Shirt und Jeans, wenngleich er eine Jeansjacke mitgenommen hatte, falls es kühler wurde. Doch im Moment waren es gut 16° Celsius und damit war es weitaus warm genug. Trotzdem hatte er das Digivice und natürlich auch seine Karten bei sich.

Er sah auf sein Handy. „Wenn wir noch etwas warten, können wir nach Hause", meinte er. „Mein Vater sollte gleich wieder zur Arbeit fahren."

Dracomon erwiderte nichts, sondern tapste weiter neben ihm her.

„Hast du schon wieder Hunger?", fragte Denrei überrascht.

„Hmm", machte es mal wieder. „Ein bisschen." Es gab einen Laut von sich, der wohl eine Art lachen war, jedoch aus seinem Maul eher wie ein Knurren klang. Da hielt es auf einmal inne und fuhr mit dem Kopf herum.

„Was ist?", fragte Denrei.

Was nun aus seinem Maul kam, war wirklich ein Knurren. Sein Blick wurde ernster. „Ein Tor hat sich geöffnet", murmelte es. „Ein Digimon…" Es brach ab und sah zum Himmel, wo eine Lichtsäule erschien. „Schnell." Damit rannte es schon los.

„Was?" Der Jungs sah ebenfalls zum Himmel und dann Dracomon hinterher. „Was? Warte! Dracomon!" Er rannte dem Digimon hinterher.

Dieses rannte zielsicher den Weg entlang, später einmal quer durch das Gebüsch, bis es zu einer Lichtung im Park kam, wo ein paar Bänke standen und normal Senioren Schach auf welchen der großen Bodenschachfelder spielten. Als sie hier ankamen schlug Denrei wieder ein heftiger Windstoß entgegen, wie schon, als Karatenmon erschienen war, und ein merkwürdiger Nebel umgab ihn und den Platz.

Er hielt sich schützend die Hand vor das Gesicht und versuchte etwas zu erkennen, von dem Lichtstrahl in der Mitte des Platzes geblendet. „Verdammt, was ist das?", rief er aus.

Dracomon knurrte. Dann erklang ein grelles Lachen, welches zuerst von weit weg zu kommen schien, aber immer gegenwärtiger wurde. Eine Gestalt war in der Lichtsäule zu erkennen. Denrei erkannte das Digimon, welches die Gestalt einer Frau in einem roten Kleid auf einem Besen hatte:

„Witchmon", murmelte er. Zumindest nur ein Adult-Digimon und kein Perfect.

Das Hexendigimon hatte sich kaum komplett materialisiert, als es schon eine Hand hob. „Aquari Pressure!"

„Dracomon", rief Denrei, der bereits seine Karten in der Hand hatte. Dieses Mal hatte er die Optionskarten gleich nach vorne gepackt und eine Karte bereits in der Hand, bevor Witchmons Wasserattacke auf sie zukam.

Er benutzte das Digivice. „Brave Shield!"

Die Attacke wurde von einem sechseckigen Metallschild, welches vor Dracomon erschienen war, aufgehalten, doch Witchmon lachte nur.

„Nicht schlecht", meinte es. Augenscheinlich konnte es im Gegensatz zu Karatenmon am Vortag sprechen. Nun hob es beide Arme, um seine Attacke zu wiederholen, doch Denrei spielte gleichzeitig zwei Karten aus.

„Dragon Wings!" Zwei versilberte Flügel erschienen auf dem Rücken Dracomons und es wich der Attacke ihres Gegners fliegend aus. Dann spielte Denrei die gleiche Karte wie am Vortag. „Full Attack!"

„Baby Breath!", knurrte das Drachendigimon, als es nahe genug bei seinem Gegner war, und feuerte einen Strahl heißen Dampfes auf Witchmon los. Dieses hielt mit seiner Attacke dagegen, doch seine Reaktion war nicht schnell genug und so sorgte Dracomons Attacke dafür, dass es zurück und von seinem Besen geworfen wurde, welcher sich in Daten auflöste und so verschwand.

Witchmon war kaum auf dem Boden aufgekommen, als Dracomon schon über ihm war und hob eine Klaue, doch da hielt Denrei kurz inne. Eigentlich hatte er eine weitere Karte spielen wollen, doch irgendwas hielt ihn davon ab.

Im nächsten Moment schleuderte Witchmon seinen Gegner von sich weg und startete sogleich eine weitere Attacke. „Poison Storm!" Ein scheinbar von seichten Wind getragener, grünlicher Nebel breitete sich auf uns nahm Denrei den Atem. Mit zitternden Händen tastete er nach seinen Karten. Er konnte Dracomon nicht sehen.

Er hatte die richtige Karte in der Hand, aber das Atmen wurde immer schwerer. Wenn der Nebel verschwand, durfte er nicht wieder zögern, doch in dem Moment, wo Witchmon einfach so unter Dracomon lag, war ihm eine Frage in den Sinn gekommen: Wurden Digimon die in der realen Welt zerstört wurden wiedergeboren?

Das Digivice, er musste sich beeilen, bevor er gar keine Luft mehr bekam. Er hustete und dann benutzte er die Karte „Field Tornado".

Sofort kam ein Wirbelsturm auf, der den Nebel verschwinden ließ und ihm so wieder frischen Atem und freie Sicht gewährte. Dracomon lag keuchend ein Stück von ihm entfernt am Boden. Eine Heilkarte, er bräuchte eine Heilkarte. Hektisch durchsuchte er sein Deck, doch grade, als er die Optionskarte in der Hand hielt, erklang eine fremde Stimme.

„Card Scann!", rief eine Jungenstimme. „High Speed Attack!"

Ein Schatten kam aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen und direkt auf Witchmon zu. Man sah eigentlich nichts, nur, dass auf einmal zwei überkreuzte Schnitte auf Witchmons Kleid zu erkennen waren und es im nächsten Moment an diesen auseinander zu gezerrt zu werden schien. Dann löste es sich auf.

Denrei, welcher inzwischen Dracomon geheilt hatte, sah das fassungslos mit an. „Es ist tot…", murmelte er. Dann hörte er ein Rascheln hinter sich im Gebüsch. „Wer ist da?", rief er.


End file.
